Twelve Postcards for Twelve Months
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Robbie leaves Glasgow without telling Jackie. A postcard arrives the following month and things go on from there. A slightly different type of Robbie/Jackie story. For once the main genre isn't Romance! My longest one-shot yet.


**A/N: I know that I've published so many stories in the last few weeks but I have had nothing else to do so why not?! I was really close to deleting this story when I was at 1,900 words but I carried on with it, and this is the outcome. Criticize if you want, I really don't care. And please check out my profile, I've changed it a bit and it has a few quotes on it (I need to put some RAR ones on it but if I start typing them, then I won't be able to stop myself!) I'll publish something new in a couple of weeks so start getting excited lol! Lee x**

"Love you Jackie." "Love you too Robbie." Robbie and Jackie had been secretly sleeping together for three weeks and deeply in love. Or so Jackie thought...

**June**

Two days later Jackie was at work, Robbie hadn't turned up and she had no idea where he was because they hadn't been together the night before,

"Stuart do you know where Robbie is?"

"Did he not tell you?!"

"Tell me what?"

"Stupid bastard! I thought he would have told you of all people. He's moved to Italy Jackie."

"Funny Stuart but seriously where is he?"

"I am being serious! He bought a one-way ticket a couple of months ago and handed in his resignation the next day. Matt and I decided to to say anything to you because we thought you were fine with it. We thought he had already told you!" Jackie had to bite the inside of her cheek quite hard to stop herself from bursting into tears, she knew that Stuart was telling the truth.

"Stuart give me your phone now!" He did as he was asked but regretted it as soon as he saw her press the call button while highlighting Robbie's number. Robbie answered after a few rings, thinking it was Stuart, "Hello."

"Hi you fucking bastard! Seriously Robbie were you ever going to tell me about Italy or was I supposed to find out this way?"

"Christ Jackie I am so sorry! I just needed to get away for a while."

"I'm just wondering, did you ever really love me or was it just so that you could have the privilege of saying you slept with me before you left?!"

"That's a bit unfair, of course I bloody love you, I have done for years!"

"Unfair? I'll tell you what's unfair, unfair is when you fall in love with one of your colleagues, when you have to work out whether or not to get married cause the guy you're in love with dances with you just before the wedding and then that same guy leaving for Italy after you get together! That's unfair Robbie!"

While they were busy arguing on the phone Matt came in and Stuart filled him in on what had happened. They could see Jackie had tears running down her face by this point and she knew it as well so after a few more insults she hung up on him.

"I can't believe he's gone. Why would he do that?! For God sake he said he loved me!" Matt and Stuart both realized that they must have been in some sort of relationship and couldn't believe that Robbie would have left her like this. Jackie was trying to control her breathing and crying but it didn't go as planned so she ended up worse than before.

"Jackie please take the rest of the day off, you aren't going to be much use here."

Jackie looked up at Matt while violently shaking her head, "No! Since he's apparently left me, my job is all I have. Just give me a minute and I'll be fine."

"Use my office to clear your head." She weakly smiled and went to calm down in the office but as soon as she entered, the tears resurfaced and wouldn't stop.

An hour later Stuart was by himself and was close to smashing his mobile against a wall because Robbie was phoning him every few minutes even though Stuart hadn't answered a single one of them. Eventually he got tired of it so he pressed 'accept' on his phone,

"What Robbie?"

"Can I speak to Jackie please?"

"No she's been crying in Matt's office for an hour now because of you!"

"Stuart I know I have been an utter prick towards her but can you please tell Jackie that I love her more than anything and that I will write to her every month for a year?" And then Robbie hung up on Stuart.

Stuart went silent; he couldn't hear Jackie crying anymore so he stood up and went over to the door. On the other side Jackie had finally gave up with feeling sorry for herself when she heard Stuart answering his phone and saying **his** name. She opened the door and saw Stuart standing there, he walked over to her and gave her a hug, just as she had done time after time with him.

"So what did he have to say?" She didn't need to tell Stuart who she was referring to,

"He wanted to speak to you but when I said you were busy he told me to give you a message."

After a pause Jackie was staring blankly at him, "What was the message?"

"Err...He said he loves you more than anything and that he will somehow write to you once every month for one year."

"What happens after a year?"

"No idea, he probably doesn't even know that, you know Robbie!"

"Yeah I thought I knew him." She mumbled while getting herself a biscuit.

**July**

Jackie walked over to the reception desk in the station at 7 o'clock, exactly one month after Robbie had phoned her from Italy. The officer at the desk had a little card in his hand, ready to hand to Jackie. She took it and looked at it. It was a postcard, on the front there was a picture which she recognized instantly as that of Rome. She turned it over and saw the familiar writing of Robbie;

_Dear the greatest person on the planet,  
I am so sorry for what I've done and if you never forgive me I'll understand. I just want you to know that I have and will always love you. That will never ever change I swear!  
That's my address above in case you actually want to write to me, even if you don't I'll still write a postcard every month until next June. My mobile number hasn't changed but I would rather you wrote letters or e-mails so that I don't have to hear how badly I've hurt you.  
I love you so much, Robbie xx_

Jackie was very near to ripping it into little shreds and throwing it in the bin but she couldn't. It was the only thing that she had left of Robbie even if she did hate him! She went up the stairs to her computer, she found a pin lying in a drawer and saw an empty space on the wall beside her. She placed the postcard against the wall and pushed the pin through it so that she could read it whenever she wanted. Matt and Stuart had been watching her as she was doing it and when she silently went to get some coffee, they read what Robbie had wrote to her, they noticed that there was a lot of free space around the postcard as if she had put it there purposefully so that she could stick all the other ones around it.

**August**

_Hey Jackie,  
See I told you I would write to you; you didn't believe me did you?! I'm still sorry and I don't think I'll ever stop feeling guilty but believe me when I say that for all the years I've known you, I was hoping that we would tell each other how much we were in love! Those three weeks were AMAZING and I hope that we both never forget them!  
Love you forever babes, Robbie xx_

Jackie truthfully didn't think he would write again after the first one but he did and it was delivered the same way as the last one. In many ways she did want to kill Robbie for what she was feeling but even though he may have broke her heart, he was still the same guy just more of an idiot.

**September**

_Hey Jackie,  
__I wish you were here, you would absolutely love this little town that I'm staying in, it's quiet, cute and has pretty girls (and I have not had sex with anybody since I left, I promise you!) I haven't got myself a job yet but I am looking so wish me luck.  
Love you forever babes, Robbie xx_

**October**

_Hey Jackie,  
Hope you don't get too scared on Halloween without me. Anyway how's your life going? I can't think of anything else to say (so unlike me isn't it?)  
Love you forever babes, Robbie xx_

**November**

_Hey Jackie,  
Happy birthday for tomorrow! I tried to find a nice necklace for you but none of the ones that I saw would suit you. When I see you again I promise to buy you the most beautiful and expensive necklace I can find.  
Love you forever babes, Robbie xx _

Jackie couldn't believe that Robbie had remembered that it was her birthday the next day and didn't care at all that he hadn't bought her anything. The postcard for her meant more than anything.

**December**

_Hey Jackie,  
__Hope you enjoyed your birthday and please have a great Christmas in two weeks time!  
Love you forever babes, Robbie xx_

She _had _had a good birthday considering what was happening: Stuart and Matt had put their money together to buy her chocolates, alcohol and take her out for a meal but she there had always been a constant sadness to it because Robbie wasn't there. She couldn't believe that she had really gone this long without being close to him.

For Christmas, she had agreed with Matt and Stuart that because of what they had done for her birthday, they shouldn't buy her anything. But when she got to her computer the week after Christmas there was a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs lying there, with a note saying, _For when you eventually get laid by someone - even if it is a certain guy who has abandoned us all. _Jackie had immediately went over to Stuart and he admitted that he had bought them but he also let her keep them for "when the special day came". Jackie rolled her eyes and, knowing that he wasn't working on anything of great importance, turned his computer off, while walking away with a look of accomplishment on her face. She placed the handcuffs in one of the drawers next to her desk and made sure that they were carefully covered with sheets of paper and folders.

**January**

_Hey Jackie,  
Happy New Year! My resolution is to try to love you even more and try to do things that will help you forgive me for this. What's yours?  
Love you forever babes, Robbie xx_

She had no idea if what Robbie had wrote was the truth but she still had a huge smile on her face by the end of it.

**February**

_Hey Jackie,  
Happy Valentine's Day. I still can't find a good piece of jewellery for you so please just accept every little part of my heart this year. __  
Love you forever babes, Robbie xx_

Jackie had completely forgot about Valentine's Day so having Robbie remind her in this form, felt surreal to say the least.

**March**

_Hey Jackie,  
__Say happy birthday to the boss for me, naa actually don't! Hope life's going quite well for you, I'm still single and really needing a woman in my bed (any chance of you coming out here?) I swear I won't sleep with anyone until after June! You'll see what I'm talking about when it happens.  
Love you forever babes, Robbie xx_

Matt and Stuart stared at Jackie when she started laughing, while reading this postcard but Jackie just shrugged it off. She had been close to e-mailing him most days since the first letter but had refrained from doing so, with the reason being that she wanted to know what he really felt for her without any responses.

**April**

_Hey Jackie,  
I don't love you... April Fool's! I know, I know, it was a terrible joke but I bet that you are now slightly relieved that I do still love you. I mean that, I really do love you! Please don't get too fat because of all the Easter eggs you'll get. Another joke because I don't care what you look like, you'll still be as gorgeous to me.__  
Love you forever babes, Robbie xx_

They were horrible jokes but Jackie was still laughing in spite of it. She had already decided to buy herself some small chocolate eggs when the holiday came and she was hoping that there would be some low-calorie ones because she had started to be a lot healthier recently (it was one of her many New Year's resolutions, along with not sleeping with anyone until she found out what was going on with herself and Robbie)

**May**

_Hey Jackie,  
I don't care that you haven't written anything to me since I left because I know you're still alive and I know that you are now trying to find a pin to stick this on the wall next to your desk. Blame Stuarty he told me! Anyway I think it's really sweet. By the way start looking forward to next month, it's the anniversary of me doing this incredibly stupid thing and there will (hopefully) be a surprise for you on that day. Miss you more than you know.  
Love you forever babes, Robbie xx_

Jackie had been looking forward to the next month for the past eleven months so getting told to be excited just made her even more jumpy. She really wanted to know what this surprise was though, she had asked Stuart and Matt but they had denied all knowledge of it. Jackie didn't believe them for a minute but she was also not wanting to know so that it would be an actual surprise when it came.

**June**

Jackie had been having sleepless nights in the lead up to this day so when she walked into the office she went to the front desk but the officer had nothing to give to her. She walked slowly up to the office, a little depressed. When she entered, Matt and Stuart were already there, which was surprising enough but when she sat on her chair she got another shock. She was used to seeing the postcards in the corner of her eye but there was something odd about them on this day.

Jackie turned to face the wall and counted them; there were twelve. The day before there had definitely only been eleven so she started to read them. She knew all of the previous months' letters off by heart so when she read something unfamiliar, she unpinned it and read it carefully,

_To the centre of my universe,  
Please can you come down to the front of the station as soon as you read this, there's something waiting?!  
I have never forgave myself for what I have put you through and I promise to try to make it better for you.  
I can't live without you Jackie! Your Robbie xx  
P.S You can bring the Christmas present that Stuart bought you, if you so wish._

She waited a few minutes before doing as the postcard instructed (with the fluffy handcuffs at the bottom of her bag). Back in the office Matt and Stuart were watching out the window, knowing what was down there. Jackie however, had no idea what was down there until she saw Robbie sitting on the wall waiting for her to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well the year's up and you've received the 12 postcards so I came back. And I still have to get you a birthday and Valentine presents." Jackie went over and hit him gently on the chest a few times,

"Please promise me you will never leave again Robbie!"

"Course I won't leave again, this year has been the worst one yet. Not being able to see you every day has virtually killed me!"

"Well why the hell didn't you come back sooner?"

"I wanted you to get used to me being gone and in the beginning I wanted you to move on with your life and meet someone new so that I would have a reason not to come back! But you fucked that up by sticking the cards up on the station wall didn't you." He gave her a little smile which she returned before continuing with the conversation,

"Find someone new? You are the only guy for me and I have missed you so bloody much!"

"I'm confused, you're really not as angry as I thought you would be!"

"I know and I was for a couple of months but then I got over it and couldn't wait for the next postcard to arrive." They grinned at each other for a minute then started kissing slowly but eventually gave in to the moment. They were both so glad that they were holding the person they loved that they didn't care who was watching, they just needed to be together.

"Love you Jackie."

"Love you too Robbie."

**The End. Review if you want (Virtual pink fluffy handcuffs to anyone who does tee-hee).**


End file.
